The Truth (mission series)
The Truth is a series of Stranger missions in Grand Theft Auto V given to protagonist Michael De Santa by the infamous Epsilon Program. The missions are activated by the player completing an evaluation test on the in-game Epsilon Program website. Although some of the missions are monotonous in the extreme, and several cost Michael tens of thousands of dollars, the potential (albeit optional) payout is among the highest of any non-story missions in the game. The missions then go in this order: Mission Walkthrough Seeking the Truth Michael finds a red truck in the middle of Raton Canyon. Upon walking up to it, he pulls out a book and recites a famous quote by the Epsilon Cult. He is then knocked out by two members of the cult and dumped in the middle of the desert. An email will be sent with a link to the Epsilon Website telling Michael to donate $500 to the cult. Accepting the Truth Michael goes to a building in Downtown Vinewood and meets a woman called Marnie Allen. She tells him about how she quit drugs because of the program. She then tells him that if he wants to find out the truth, he must donate $5000. Assuming the Truth Michael goes to see Marnie in Grapeseed. She tells him that Cris Formage wants him to get some cars for the cult. *Tornado *Vacca *Surano *Super Diamond *Double T Chasing the Truth Michael meets Marnie and Jimmy Boston. They are using a device that they claim can find extraterrestrial objects. They make Michael use the device and search around the "hot spot" for anything unusual. Eventually, Michael finds an old boot and claims that he is 110% certain that it is what they are looking for. Marnie and Jimmy leave him and tell him that he needs to now donate $10,000 to the cult. Bearing the Truth Michael meets Marnie at the alleyway in Downtown Vinewood. She tells him that his name is actually Zondar and that he needs to purchase Epsilon Robes of the Epsilon website for $25,000. Buy the Epsilon Robes and wear them for 10 consecutive days. Delivering the Truth Michael meets up with a man called Tom outside Fort Zancudo. He tells him that he needs to take a plane to Jimmy Boston at the Sandy Shores Airfield. Upon doing this, Jimmy tells Michael that he has something for him and to meet him and the others later. Michael meets Tom.png|Michael meets Tom at Fort Zancudo in Delivering the Truth. Michael meets Jimmy Boston at Sandy Shores Airfield .png|Michael meets Jimmy Boston at Sandy Shores Airfield. Exercising the Truth Michael meets Marnie, Jimmy and Tom at a trailer in Sandy Shores. They say that he is almost ready and that he gets a medal for all he has done for the cult so far. Then, Cris Formage tells Michael via loudspeaker that he needs to wander 5 miles around the desert wearing his robes and medal. Upon doing this, the final mission will be unlocked. Unknowing the Truth After completing all the tasks Michael was given, Cris Formage finally thinks Michael is worthy of the Epsilon Program and wants to meet Michael personally at the Epsilon Program Temple in Rockford Hills. Once Michael has arrived, Cris and Michael meet briefly and tasks Michael with delivering $2,100,000 to a helicopter bound for the Cayman Islands. Here, Michael has a choice - deliver the "apocalypse funds" to Epsilon's helicopter pilot and be rewarded with "limitless knowledge" and a rusty Tractor, or kill the entirety of Epsilon's security and escape with the $2,100,000 himself. If the latter is chosen, Cris Formage will berate and threaten Michael and Marnie will shun his actions. No matter which option is chosen, Michael may still choose to assist in writing the Epsilon Tract, a collection side mission that is unlocked upon completion. Glitch *When Michael completes a mission, there is a possibility that the next mission will not unlock. If this is the case, these following solutions will possibly help: **Advance the in-game clock by sleeping on the bed several times. **Switch to Grand Theft Auto Online and then switch back. **Donate $5,000 instead of $500 in Seeking the Truth. *Due to the potential payout of this mission, you may want to save the game before starting the mission. Trivia *Many of the things that Michael has to do (such as the find the red truck) were actually created by the people who made the fake story behind causing Kifflom to spawn in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Chasing the Truth, Delivering the Truth and Unknowing the Truth are the only missions in this series that can be replayed. *The red truck in Seeking the Truth may be a reference to the red Bobcat used in the process of finding Kifflom in the Misterix mod for Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Video Walkthrough See also *Children of the Mountain: another religion-based side-mission, but for Franklin Clinton and far less involved (and expensive) than The Truth. References Truth, The Truth, The Truth, The Truth, The Truth, The